Painful Laughter
by SecretAngelFlower
Summary: People think heros always win, but it never feels like that. Coverart by MaylovesAkidah
1. Prolouge

"Here we are!" exclaimed a women who appeared to be in her thirties. She exited the car and stood in front of her newly bought apartment. Slowly stepping out of the same car stood a 14-year old girl. She had cinnamon-colored skin that complimented the freckles that adorned her cheeks. Her curly, black hair streaked with lavender locks. She was also wearing her favorite/signature outfit. A short-sleeved dark purple T-shirt with a owl drawn in gold, a soft, light lavender sweater that wrapped around her perfectly, ripped jeans with black stockings underneath, and navy blue UGGs. She stepped onto the sidewalk with a bored expression. You could tell that she was clearly not impressed.

"Mom, why did we have to move again?" the girl whined, already heading to the trunk to grab her bags. With an expression that meant she just wanted to get this over with. She didn't even leave time for her mother to respond. She just grabbed two suitcases, one backpack, and something that resembled crutches.

"Patience, Angela" the woman warned.

"What?"Angela yelled already inside the house.

"Ugh, nevermind!" Her mother cryed back.

* * *

_'Why am I so ticked off about this? I don't even care...' _Angela thought as she put away the last of her stuff. _Or, how my mom calls it junk! _She hastily plopped on top of her bed. With a deep sigh, she grabbed a sketchbook and a mechanical pencil. Angela wouldn't admit it, but she was a excellent artist. She isn't the modest type either. She sketched out something that looked like a wisp. Suddenly, a huge headache hit her and she dropped her pencil. Angela spaced out for a while after the headache passed. The sound of horns honking sent her back to reality. Angela got up and looked out the window.

Traffic jam, typical for New York City.

**I rewrote for who knows why. **

**Follow, Review, Favorite!**


	2. Memorious Shadows

** I'm trying to make my chapters longer but it's really hard for a beginner like me. Any way I would like to add that you may submit any OC (this goes with what I said earlier) that you like. On with the story! ^_^ ( I did re-uplod this)**

It was musty and dark, despite the lights being on. The river of sewage was not helping the scenery. Even though there was a gigantic river of sewage, it didn't have a foul odor. In fact, it had more of a hypnotic odor than a foul one. Was that even sewage? A rat scurried past and the the lights strangely flickered.

* * *

**_ANGELA'S P.O.V_**

I lazily sat at the kitchen table eating a bag chips. My mom isn't around most of the time because she has work a lot. So, I had to learn how to live by myself by time I was 7. As you can guess, I didn't have a very happy childhood. Nothing was the same after Dad died. Every time I tried asking Mom she will say that he died in a war. When I ask which war, she would just try to change the subject. Eventually, I stopped asking her because I wasn't getting any answers. She is probably relieved that I did.

_"Mommy, where's Daddy?" asked the 4-year-old Angela with a curious expression. Her mother held a very grave expression that made Angela take a couple steps back. _

_"Daddy isn't going to come home", Mom said trying to be calm but failing. Angela gasped, taking a couple more steps back. After a few moments of standing in silence, Angela ran to her room crying hysterically. _

I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. Quickly wiping them off, I put away the bag of chips and ran out the door. I left a note just in case, but my Mom never reads them anyway.

* * *

I eventually found the local park and sat on the nearest bench. My stomach grumbled._ Crap, it's already dinner time. _I put my hand in my pocket. _Double crap, I forgot to bring money._ I was about to get up and run home, but I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hi, what's your name?" a very cheery girl said with an almost annoying tone. She had a pink flower in her wavy orange hair. She was wearing a green sun dress that was dipped at the bottom with light blue, and a same colored ribbon around her waist. She was also wearing tan sandals. _In this autumn breeze? _

_"_What's your name?" I asked as friendly as possible.

"I asked you first."

"I wasn't expecting you to ask me anything."

"Well, you make friends by talking to new people"

"Ever heard of stranger danger? Especially since we're in New York City?"

"Well... I still don't know your name."

"It's Angela."

"Mine is Sara."

"Sorry Sara, but I have to get home now."

"So soon?" she asked with a smidge of sadness._ Um, we barely know each other."_Well, see you soon. Goodbye!" Sara said regaining her happiness. I could of sworn her eyes glowed for a moment. " Watch out for mud puddles!" she yelled before running off. Why would she tell me that?

* * *

It was a long walk home, especially since a couple of other kids splashed mud on me with their skateboards. When I got home, I found the note right were I left it. _I knew she wouldn't see it._ I sighed and peeled off my jacket and ran upstairs to settle in a nice warm bath. I paused for a moment, realizing something. How did that girl know that I was going to be splattered with mud?

* * *

**ANGELA'S P.O.V**

I was wandering around the park, thinking about Sara. How did she know? I was terribly confused, was it a coincidence? I was hoping to see her again and ask her, but she wasn't around. I sighed and sat down, realizing it was the same bench I sat on yesterday. I was dragged out of my thoughts, when screams of terror erupted from the east side of the park. I ran to the source of the noise, what I saw made my eyes widen in terror.

**?'S P.O.V**

I watched my 'apprentice' from a distance, like I always did. Waiting for the right moment to reveal everything was hard, especially since I've been waiting for 7 years. I shifted into the shadows and jumped on top of the nearest building. My slender legs making it possible to jump onto a 20-story building. I saw a couple of kids playing soccer, bringing back painful memories of my darling Didi. We use to sneak out at night and go adventures while playing with the shadows. Oh, how I miss her so much. I tried to find my way back but I couldn't. I broke my promise to Vinchenzo, I failed him as a friend, co-worker and companion. Blood-curling screams snapped me back to reality. I jumped to a higher building to get a better view of what was going on. Man, I hate being curious.

**ANGELA'S P.O.V**

I saw a gigantic, mechanical ape with blood red eyes. Luckily, it didn't see me and ran right past. What had me frozen fear (and confusion... again) was what was behind it. A gigantic grey-black dinosour. The right side of it's body was covered in purple crystals. I couldn't move and the dinosaur came right at me. I prepared myself to feel pain, but nothing. I looked down, a red cloth suddenly wrapped around my waist and pulled me out of harm's way. A bit dazed by the sudden movement, I fell onto the grassy earth. A dark figure loomed over me.

"You okay?"

I blacked out.

**Okay I hit a small writer's block, but I quickly (kinda) recovered from it. I would recommend that you at least see the trailer of the video game Contrast for the mystery person to make any sense. **

**Not as long as I wanted this to be, but it will do for the time being. It is pretty good for a beginner like me. On the other hand, I did upload this earlier than expected. Also, I did finish this in the middle of the night. I seriously need to get some sleep. Review and Favorite! ^_^**


End file.
